Oh, Ginny
by These Twisted Words
Summary: *Note- I posted this earlier, but then accidentally deleted this, so this is a repost. Yeah. Um, well, it's slash. Don't like, don't read.* Rated T. Slightly-AU. Ginny/OC. Give it a try, R&R!


Suzy Jones stepped onto the Hogwarts Express, and sighed. She had been homeschooled all four years of her magical education in her home- the apartment above her parents' shop is Diagon Alley. Now, she would be spending her fifth year of magical education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She stepped into a seemingly empty compartment before noticing that it was occupied. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Nah, it's okay," the girl said. "Are you new? I'm Ginny Weasley. This'll be my fifth year at Hogwarts."

"I'm going to be a fifth year, too," Suzy said. She gave Ginny a once-over. Ginny had light red hair, brown eyes, freckles, and pale skin. She was stick thin, with not much in the way of curves.

To Suzy, she was beautiful.

"So, you're new, right?" Ginny asked.

Suzy nodded, brushing a piece of dark brown hair off her shoulder. Her chocolate brown eyes stared into Ginny's light brown ones. She had a sudden urge to kiss the girl.

"Well, maybe you'll be in Gryffindor, with me," Ginny continued.

"That would be nice." Suzy nodded.

All of a sudden, three girls came in.

"Hey!" A petite blonde said.

"Hey, Sophy," Ginny said. "Terra, Lyndsy. This is Suzy. She's new, but she'll be in our year."

"Homeschooled," Suzy volunteered.

"Got it." Terra nodded.

"So, I brought the latest issue of _Witch Weekly_," Lyndsy said. "Who wants to read it?" She reached into her bag, and pulled out a glossy magazine.

"Me!" Sophy said.

Suzy leaned forward. "Me too."

And that's how they spent the rest of the train ride.

XXX

After the carriage ride to the castle, which Suzy had spent with Ginny and her friends, Ginny and her friends walked to the Gryffindor table, while Suzy headed towards McGonagall.

"I'd like to be Sorted first," she whispered into McGonagall's ear. McGonagall nodded.

"Jones, Suzy?"

Suzy stepped forward, grinning. She sat on the stool, and put the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the Hat.

Suzy took the hat off her head, placed it onto the stool, and ran towards the Gryffindor table while the first years began to get sorted.

"Congrats!" Ginny smiled.

"Yeah, welcome to Gryffindor!" Terra said.

Lyndsy and Sophy offered up their warmest smiles before returning their attention to _Witch Weekly._

XXX

An hour and a half later, Lyndsy and Sophy led the way to the Gryffindor common room. They had unpacked, and the fifth, sixth, and seventh years only back to school party had begun.

Ginny hadn't wanted to come at first. She had wanted to stay in bed and read.

"C'mon, Ginny," Suzy had begged. "It'll be fun."

Ginny, of course, had given in.

Lyndsy, Sophy, and Terra all walked over towards their boyfriends. Ginny and Suzy, who were both single, stood near the refreshment table.

"Let's grab something to drink," Suzy said. Ginny nodded in agreement.

Ginny selected a cup, and held it out for Suzy to inspect. "What's in this?"

Suzy peered into the cup. "Firewhisky." She picked up a glass for herself.

Ginny put the cup down. "Never mind."

"Ginny, it won't hurt you," Suzy said. "C'mon, just a little sip?"

"I guess." Ginny slowly picked up a cup, and Suzy felt a grin spread across her face.

Ginny quickly drained the whole cup, before pressing it down onto the table. Suzy finished hers, and took a second. She offered Ginny a second cup, but she declined.

As soon as Suzy finished her second cup, Ginny announced that she wanted to go to sleep, and headed upstairs. Suzy walked over to the fireplace to see if she could talk to her friends.

She talked with Sophy for a few minutes- her boyfriend was out, she explained, trying to find a nice empty classroom for them to sneak into. Suzy, however, found the party boring without Ginny, and went upstairs.

She peered into the little window in the door before going in. She saw Ginny, getting undressed. Ginny took off her shirt first, revealing a black lacy bra. Suzy looked around quickly to make sure that no one else was around, before peering back in. Ginny was starting to pull off her skirt now. Underneath the skirt, she was wearing a pair of black underwear. Ginny paused, and admired herself in a full-length mirror.

Suzy couldn't help herself anymore. She opened up the door, and went in, closing it behind her.

Ginny turned around, and blushed.

"Don't be worried, Gin," Suzy purred seductively. "You're beautiful. Now that I've seen some of you, it's only fair that you see some of me." Suzy pushed off her shirt and skirt, and tossed them to the floor. She walked towards Ginny, and kissed her.

"Close your eyes, Ginny," Suzy said. Ginny obeyed.

Suzy walked over to Ginny's bed, and propped herself up against the pillows. "Come here."

Ginny opened her eyes, and lay down on her bed. Suzy kissed Ginny again, pushing her body against Ginny's.

Suzy reached for Ginny's leg, but Ginny gently pushed her hand away. "What if someone comes in and sees?"

Suzy smiled, and walked over to the door. She closed it and locked it, before turning back to Ginny and walking back to the bed. "Now?"

Ginny reached for Suzy and pulled her down, before kissing her. "Now."

xxx

**A/N: In case any of you are wondering why I didn't go into more detail, it's because I want to keep a T rating for this fic. I may publish an M-rated one-shot describing what happens next later. Anyways, enjoy!**


End file.
